


Scarecrow- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.





	Scarecrow- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.

You groaned, coming to. You didn’t know what happened but you knew it wasn’t good.

“Sweetheart, wake up.” You heard Dean call out for you.

“Where the hell are we?” You put a hand to your throbbing head and opened your eyes to look at Dean.

“The cop found us again. The locals are pissed we took the God’s food away from them last night and I’m assuming we’re next.”

“Well, that’s just great. Call Sam, maybe he can help us.” You got up with the aid from Dean and he shook his head.

“Can’t. They took our phones.” You sighed and suddenly remembered what you texted Sam but said nothing about it.

“We gotta get the hell out of here.” You said. It looked like you were in some kind of cellar because you could see the wood door from above you. Dean walked up the steps and pounded on the wood, in hopes of breaking it open.

“Dean, what the hell are we going to do?”

“Working on it, sweetheart.” He sighed and tried pushing the door open again. You froze when you heard footsteps and you pulled Dean away from the door. It opened to reveal Stacy and Harley.

“It’s time.” They manhandled you (they were surprisingly strong) and dragged you to a couple of trees. You figured out you were in the orchard by the looks of the trees. You grunted in pain as the man threw you to the ground and began tying your hands above your head.

“How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?” Dean asked, his hands were being tied by the Sheriff.

“We don’t kill them.” He said, finishing the knots.

“No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden and clothes have you buried?” Dean asked. The sheriff didn’t say a word as he backed away from Dean.

“You guys won’t get away with this.” You said as Harley gave you a glare.

“Watch us.” He said and turned away, walking with the other elders. You groaned and looked at Dean. It was almost sunset, give it a few more hours but then the scarecrow would be alive and you would be dead.

“I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!” Dean yelled out.

“Dean, we need to get out of here. From what I gathered, that scarecrow wears his victims like it’s proud or something.”

“Sweetheart, I’m working on it.” You sighed and leaned your head back on the tree and waited for something to happen. Hours passed and not you or Dean said a word to each other but the sun had faded and was out of sight. The games were about to begin.

“Dean. Did you think of something, yet?”

“I’m working on it. Can you see it?” Dean asked you.

“No, I can’t see anything.” You knew he was talking about the scarecrow. You were panicking hard now and you almost jumped out of your own skin when you heard a noise as if someone was walking closer to you.

“Dean, someone is coming. We’re going to die.” You breathed out. This is not how you wanted to go. You didn’t even have the heart to say anything to Dean about your love crush on him.

“Dean, Y/N?” Sam said, suddenly appearing in your line of view.

“Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Come on.” Sam began untying his brother’s ropes and you chuckled.

“Sam, I knew you’d come.” You smiled.

“Wait, you knew he’d come?” Dean wondered. You shrugged and smiled mysteriously.

“How did you get here?” You asked Sam.

“I stole a car,” Sam said shyly.

“Haha! That’s my boy! Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.” Dean said, getting the last of the ropes off.

“What scarecrow?” Sam said. Dean rushed up and looked over at the post.

“Look, I’m glad you guys are together again but I would like to see my future.” Dean rushed to your side and quickly got the ropes off your wrists. You got up and immediately grabbed Dean’s hand, holding it tightly.

“Don’t leave me.” You whispered to him and he stared at you before nodding.

“Did you figure out how to kill it?” Sam asked, looking around for the scarecrow.

“Yeah, there’s a tree that was immigrated over and it’s the source of his power.” You said, holding Dean’s hand.

“So, let’s find it and burn it,” Sam said, shrugging.

“Nah, in the morning. Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.” Dean led you and his brother through the clearing and to the entrance but the four elders that tied you up earlier were surrounding you, pointing guns at you. They were all around you and there was nowhere else to go.  

“Look, just let us go and your town will be just fine. You don’t have to do this.” You pleaded with the only woman.

“It’ll be over quickly, I promise,” Stacy promised.

“You guys are crazy! You think pleasing a Pagan God will really protect you? Once you make it mad, he has control over you. He will always have control over you.” You said.

“This is the only way we know how.” Harley was cut off when a sickle went right through Harley’s stomach. You screamed at the sudden action and buried your face in Dean’s chest. You hated seeing innocent people get killed. But the God was unhappy and these are the people he wanted. Dean soothed down your hair and even though you were a hunter and have seen worse, he would protect you from everything evil.

The Scarecrow took Stacy along with him and dragged the two people into the distance. This was enough for everyone to start screaming and leaving the place. You, Sam and Dean stayed behind, waiting for something else to happen. But you, too, had to leave. You needed to torch this tree tomorrow.

That is what you did the next day. You and the Winchesters were walking in the orchard, early the next morning. You were looking for the tree separately and you came across the scarecrow. You glared at him even though he wouldn’t be moving for another year. You saw something white sticking out of his clothes and you took it out, seeing the letter your mom gave you.

You reached in his pockets and found the key to the Impala. “Go to hell.” You said to him and walked away from him, placing both the letter and the key in your jeans pocket.

“I found it!” Dean called out. You found him standing next to a tree that looked very much like the other ones. Dean got held up lighter fluid and drenched the tree in it. You picked up a stick and handed it to him and his lit it up. Sam took the stick and placed it on the tree, watching as it went up in flames.

“I guess the job is done.” You muttered.

“Yeah, finally.” Dean chuckled and put an arm around your shoulder, walking with his brother to the Impala. You didn’t know what would happen after this. Would Sam leave and go off again or would he stay? Apparently, Dean wondered the same thing because in no time at all, he was pulling up at a bus station.

“So, is this your stop?” Dean asked his brother, looking at him. You didn’t get out of the car but you looked at the bus.

“You know what, no, Sam you’re not going anywhere. Hunting with you has been awesome and I love what we do but you two need to face each other and suck it up. We have lives to save and if John says he can handle whatever it is he is doing, then we leave him alone for now. If our job takes us close to or in California, then we will find him then. Please, makeup already.”

“Y/N,” Sam chuckled, looking at you. “If you let me talk, I was going to say that I’m staying here with you guys.”

“What made you change your mind?” Dean wondered.

“I didn’t, I still want to find Dad and you’re still a pain in the ass. But Jess and Mom, they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where and it’s just us three right now. We’re all we got. So, if we’re going to see this through, we are going to do it together.” Sam smiled.

“Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful.” Dean put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Sam scoffed and swatted it away but you knew they made up.

“You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude, both of you were,” Sam said.

“Yeah, right. I had a plan, I’d have gotten out.” Dean scoffed, turning the car back on.

“Like hell you did. You sat in silence for hours until Sam came. You’re lucky I told him to come save us if we didn’t answer the phone. Thank you, Sam, by the way.” You smiled at Sam and he nodded.

It was just back to old times and you were glad to have your boys with you. You gripped the letter in your hands and thought about it. Maybe John Winchester knew your mom and knew a lot more than you did but that didn’t mean you had the right to yell at him. You hoped that you would find him quickly.


End file.
